30 Percabeth Moments
by Little Magic Owl
Summary: 30 moments of everyone's favourite couple, in the best possible way. Rated T cause they're Percabeth. Short chapters! You have been warned. 1st Chapter: Sick 30th Chapter: Marry You
1. Sick

"Percy?" Annabeth tentatively creaked the door open. The smell that hit her was disgusting. Underneath a billion blankets, her boyfriend lay shivering. His eyes were closed, but you could see the dark circles under his eyes. Skin was stretched over his skull, so pale it was almost transparent. Annabeth's shocked grey eyes took in the vomit stained blankets, a crusty, mouldy sandwich on a plate, and a cup of water with . . . Was that a dead fly?

Making her way slowly towards Percy, she nearly tripped over an old picture.

It was Percy. His hands and face was covered in blue paint. Meaty toddler legs were running at the camera, with a painted picture of the sea clutched in his hands.

Annabeth blinked back tears as she realised the glass was cracked.

Putting it down, she walked over to Percy.

Running her hands through his hair, she could literally feel the dirt and greasiness. He moaned under her touch, but stayed passed out.

Annabeth set to work cleaning the blankets. Moving Percy from ontop of a blanket, his girlfriend bundled them up and put them in Sally's washer. After that, she cleaned his food and water, fixed the floor, and viola! Everything was fine.

Percy's eyes fluttered open. He let out a sound between a sob and and a wail. No doubt he was going to be sick. Leaning over, he vomited into the newly-placed bucket.

"Mom?" he muttered, "You're back already?"

"No," Annabeth murmured. "It's Annabeth."

Percy clutched her hand like he was afraid she was going to vanish.

"Annabeth," he said, "Why did you come?"

Annabeth pretended she didn't hear him. "Why didn't you call your mom?" she asked carefully.

"I didn't want to ruin her holiday."

Annabeth smiled. "Well, I'll look after you now," she whispered. "I'll always be here to look after you."

Percy smiled, but his eyes were already closed. When the gentle snores rumbled through the room, Annabeth sent to work by easing him out his sweat-soaked clothes and putting new ones on him. It took about half an hour, but then she woke him up to give him his medicine. Glaring at the plastic bottle in her hands, he point blank refused and turned away as a hacking cough shot through him.

"Seaweed Brain, just swallow it!" she snapped.

Reluctantly he swallowed it, still glaring, and puked it back up all over her.

He smirked. "Wanna cuddle?"

"...Fine."


	2. Babysitting

Babysitting

Percy groaned inside when Suzie patted his knee again. He looked up. "Yes, Suzie?"

She blinked at him innocently. "Why is there a pwetty lady outside the doowa?"

Percy raised his eyebrow. Almost at once the doorbell rang.

He picked Suzie up and opened the door. Annabeth stood outside, chatting to a little boy beside her.

She looked up and grinned. "Hiya Percy."

He remembered with a bang: today was when she came round to help him babysit his half-siblings!

George strode out of the door, to stop and give a grin at Annabeth. "Heya, Annie," he said.

"Hi, Geōrgoes," she said. He grinned and trudged off to his room, snatching the cookies that Percy had currently been eating.

"Hey!" he whined. "Give them back!"

"Nope," George winked at him and walked into his room.

"Come in," he held the door open. She walked in, the little boy (probably her brother, Percy thought.) ran over to Suzie. He grinned at her. "Hi!"

"Hi!" Suzie squealed. "Let's play!"

"Okay!" The little boy, Matthew, grabbed her hand and dragged her into her room.

Percy sighed and sank down on to the sofa. He closed his eyes and felt Annabeth sit down beside him.

"Busy day, huh?" she asked.

Percy groaned. "You have no idea."

Wailing erupted from the next room. For such a little baby, Olivia had a big set of lungs. Percy looked like he was about to pass out, so Annabeth stood up and walked out. Vaguely, Percy heard her calming Livvy, until there was total silence. "Thank gods," he groaned.

Annabeth walked back in and grabbed the remote. She flicked through the channels until Percy yelled, "There! It's Finding Nemo!"

Annabeth chuckled, putting the remote down. "Seriously?" Percy ignored her. He patted his lap, and Annabeth sat down in it.

She leant her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "You know, Seaweed Brain," she murmured. "This is the first time in five months we've got to have time alone together."

Percy twirled a lock of her hair. "Yeah. There's been too many 'let's go save the world' for my liking."

"But you did it." she twisted round so she was lying on her stomach. She locked eyes with him. "You saved the world."

"We saved the world," he corrected.

"And Reyna's taken, so she won't be trying to date anyone."

"You don't sound disappointed," he noticed.

"Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh."

She raised a slender eyebrow. "You got something to tell me Seaweed Brain?"

"You'll probably kick my butt."

"You know I'd kick your butt."

He was about to say something, when the phone rang. Percy grinned up at her. "Let's just skip to the best bit, okay?"

She nodded, fighting hard to keep the smile of her face. "Agreed."

They kissed, his hand going up to her hair, her hands cupping his face.

It was a sweet kiss, one that could have gone on forever if the phone hadn't carried on ringing.

Percy answered it. "Hello?"

"Percy!" Sally said.

"Oh, hey, mom," he said.

"I'm just phoning to see if everything's okay. Are the kids in bed?"

"Uh, yeah?"

At that moment, George shouted, "Where's the DVD player?"

"PERSEUS ALEX JACKSON GET THE CHILDREN INTO BED THIS-"

Percy slammed the phone down. His ears were ringing, but he grabbed George by the wrist and chucking him into his room. The ten year old pounded on the door in protest, but Percy simply shouted, "Go to bed!"

Annabeth was putting Suzie into her little bed, Matthew sleeping in a sleeping bag next to her.

"Night, abef," Suzie said. Annabeth leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Night, sweetie," she murmured.

When she came back out, she bumped Percy with her hip. George was still yelling to be let out. "Let me settle this," she smirked.

Annabeth opened the door, to be flung at by George, who was glaring at Percy with hate.

"Hey, it's time for bed now," Annabeth squeezed his hand. "Come on, George."

Quietly George got changed. He went into bed and smiled at her.

Annabeth smiled back. She walked out the room, to find Percy staring at her in amazement. "How did you do that?"

Then came a line from the tv. 'Just keep swimming, just keep swimming.'

Percy ran and leaped on to the sofa, his eyes glued to the blue and orange fish.

"Oh, Percy." Annabeth shook her head. Then she sat down on his lap, her head resting between his chest and his chin.

"Love you," he murmured suddenly.

"I love you too, Percy."

Later, George would come in, about to complain loudly about the noise of the tv, to find Percy splayed out asleep on the couch, Annabeth on top of him. He would snap a few photos to show his mother, and smile fondly. He would go back to his bed, without turning the tv off.

And the two would sleep on, unaware of any fact except they were together.


	3. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

**Summary: "Wise Girl," his voice made her jump. "If it's any consolation, I would've done the same for you."**

Annabeth shot awake, her eyes spilling with tears. Quickly she threw the covers off her bed and ran to the Poseidon Cabin.

She paused outside. What was she going to say? Oh, Percy, I had a bad dream when you died and I came to see you were ok?

He was her best FRIEND. He would comfort her.

Gathering courage from that thought, she pushed the door open and padded inside.

"Percy," she whispered. He shuffled around, opening one eye.

"Annabeth?" his voice was slurred, and he was barely awake, but she took comfort in hearing it.

She bit her lip. Tears started spilling from her eyes and she couldn't help it when a loud sob shook her body.

Percy pulled himself up so he was sitting next to her. "Annabeth?" he rubbed his eyes.

She turned away, unable to help it when she started crying louder.

"Hey," he put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok."

She turned to look at him, dashing the back of her hand across her eyes. "Percy," she whispered, "what would you do if I died?"

Percy glanced at her, surprised. His voice was still heavy and slurred from sleep, but he looked as awake as ever. "I… don't know," he replied honestly. "I suppose I would just… grieve. My heart would probably shatter. You're my best friend, Annabeth; I don't know what I'd do without you."

Annabeth looked away, relieved. The tears were drying on her cheeks, but her eyes remained red and sore.

"Why?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "Because," she licked her charred lips. "Because… I had a dream, Percy."

He sat upright, looking at her with alarmed and still sleepy eyes. "What was it?"

"There was a volcano," she said. "There were telkhines, and we were hiding. You told me to run, that you had a plan, that'd you'd find me after this was done." I kissed you, she Added silently. "I believed you. I ran. Then, news came you died in the volcano. I-I nearly..." she trailed off.

Percy was staring at her. "And then you came to see if I was okay," he said slowly, as if trying to get his head around the whole idea.

"Yes," she admitted, blushing. "I know, it was crazy, but I had to." She jumped of the bed and walked to the door.

"Wise Girl," his voice made her jump. "If it's any consolation, I would've done the same for you."

Annabeth smiled, her eyes still on the doorknob. "That's good to know."

Percy chuckled slightly, before collapsing back into his bunk. Annabeth slipped outside, closing the door with a thud.


End file.
